Swift Start
by Inari Kasugawa
Summary: The trial of Prussia as he tries to make Feliciano his lover... but it really isn't that simple at first. DAMN, COCKBLOCKED! Italy, maybe you should just...
1. Swift Start

**Wow… M'kay so this is a little (edited) RP between me and ****Bella Mcwilliams. Bweeaaahh… No contest here if you thought so…So yeah. Read and Review please.**

SWIFT START

Feliciano Vargas, also formally known as Italy, was finally walking back home after Germany had trained with him all day. He was hot and sweaty and tired. He didn't even do the 20 laps he was told to; when Germany wasn't looking he had skipped out on at least 6 of them. Italy was just a weakling, he couldn't do them all. He wanted to get home so he could make some pasta. He hadn't had any for about an hour. He had to eat. He lightly hummed to himself.

While walking he bumped into someone and fell to the floor. Without looking up he started to cry "I'm sorry I'm sorry....don't hurt me I-I promise that I'll make Pasta for you every day and..." he sobbed pleading for him life.

Gilbert Beilschmidt. The Nation Formerly Known As The Kingdom Of Prussia. He was awesome; always was, and always would be.  
There he was, minding his own (in his brother's house but that was just a small detail) when someone came busting in the door and ran right into him.

_"I'm sorry I'm sorry....don't hurt me I-I promise that I'll make Pasta for you every day and..." _

"Oh... it's you Feliciano. Hmm... You'll make me pasta every day? Here," Gilbert offered the fallen man a hand-up, "and let's see about that pasta, yeah! I'm starved!"

He threw an arm around his companions' shoulders and walked with him to the kitchen, blabbering on about his awesomeness.

"Ve...Gilbert you scared me...I-I thought I was going to die" He always felt shy around Prussia. Maybe because he wasn't used to him being around.

Italy blushed when the older man's arm went around him "Ve?" He said softly and looked up to Prussia "You really want to eat Pasta with me?! That great!" He giggled as he walked with Prussia into Germany's kitchen. 'I'm so happy!' He said to himself and listed to Prussia talk about himself. He giggled "Gilbert you're silly....What kinda of Pasta do you want?" He asked as he started to boil some hot water and get his stuff out.

"Oi, the Amazing Me says to make whatever kind you like most 'cause you know more about pasta than anyone! And if I say it, then it must be true, yeah?"  
Gilbert watched as Feliciano moved about the kitchen gathering pots and pans and ingredients to make the pasta. Italy easily moved around the kitchen and nodded to Prussia and started to make his favorite type of Pasta. He put another pan on the stove to cook his special mad sauce. As the water started to boil, Italy put the noodles in and then moved over to start on his sauce.

The boy, who was normally so clumsy, moved almost gracefully here, immersed in his element.

'Maybe_ he'd _make a better—'A crashing pan brought him out of his thought.

As Feliciano had walked he tripped over himself and tried to grab something to keep him up. Flailing, he grabbed on to the handle for the sauce pan, which he forgot to turn in like he always did. The burning sauce came down along with the pan. It landed on his inner thigh burning it and the pan had hit the floor causing a louder noise.

Italy cried from panic, shock and pain. It was the first time he had ever made a mistake like this. Was it the fact the he was tired from training, or that he was trying to impress Prussia who would never notice because he was too busy with his awesomeness.

The pain was horrible. He had burned parts off his leg and bits of his fingers from trying to get it of off him. And the panic of the loud noise. He stood up despite the pain in his leg and his hands. "I-I'm so sorry...I-I'll clean it up right n-now…" he sobbed. He tried to clean up and slowly limped pass Prussia with tears still in his eyes.

Gilbert was in shock, and Awesome was hardly ever in shock, it just wasn't awesome, but when he saw Feliciano try to limp off on his own, he swept the boy into his arms and quickly walked (because running was not only not awesome but he might drop Italy) to the bathroom. Italy face was red when Prussia took him into his arms and went into the bathroom.

Sitting Italy down on the side of the tub, Gilbert began to fill it with water.

"Take your clothes off and get in, quick, before the burn gets any worse. I'll go shut off the stuff in the kitchen."

He watched as Prussia and left the room and wiped up one of his fallen tears. His legs still hurt and he didn't want to get into the tub full of water that might make it hurt worse. He took a breath and with his lightly burnt hands he carefully undid his clothes and got out of them. He looked at his inner thigh. And at how red it was. He wiped off more tears and slowly and carefully put himself in the water.

On the other side of the door, Gilbert's face was set rather grim, almost to the point where it resembled Ludwig, but he was worried. Not to mention that in the room to which he now closed the door, Feliciano was striping off each article of his clothing. Just on the other side of the door, he could hear the rustling of clothing along with the sound of the water running.  
It actually took effort (which also was not awesome) to pry himself from the door and shut off the flames in the kitchen and came back to wait outside the door.

After a few minutes of pain Italy couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and hoped out of the water crying. He ran out of the bathroom and hugged Prussia tightly. He didn't care if he was naked nor that he was completely soaked and probably getting him wet as well, he was in pain. "G-Gilbert...the water was making it hurt...I couldn't take it..." He cried and Prussia tightly while crying into his chest.

Gilbert froze. Well, what the hell was he supposed to do, Feliciano was attached to him, dripping wet and crying and way too damn adorable.

"Fuck, musta made it too hot... uh... Feli..."

Gilbert went into the bathroom again with Feliciano and emptied the bath of the water, replacing it with what was just cold as hell.

"Tell me if this is okay."

Gilbert had a hard time prying his eyes away from the man in front of him. What was worse was that his eyes were drawn down by the sight of the burn, though held there for... other reasons.

He went into the medicine cabinet. It was West's house after all, and he would have something for this kind of thing.

"Aloe... Vera... bath gel..." 'He really is ready for anything, inn't he.' Gilbert pulled out a soft cloth and turned back towards Feliciano.

Italy didn't want to go back into the bath water. He didn't want it to hurt again. He let go of Prussia slowly and wiped the rest of the tears off his face. He got into the water slower than last time but when his burns hit the water it didn't hurt, it felt better. He smiled softly then put his hands into the water. "I-it feels fine, Gilbert." He said and relaxed a little bit.

"Well, since this is my fault, I'm getting in with you!" he said.

When Prussia spoke, Feliciano looked up and smiled. "O-okay...thank you for helping me!" He said and scooted himself forwards so Prussia could fit in as well. "I'm sorry I'm gonna make you get into such cold water." He told him and looked down to his burn. It still hurt a little but not as much as it first did. And he was glad that Prussia found something to help it.

"Yeah well, you're pretty awesome, so I thought I'd help you out."  
He took the belt around his waist off before unbuttoning his coat. Why the hell he still went around in full uniform would be a mystery to most, but it just made him more awesome. He pulled his shirt up and over his head. Gilbert sat on the rim of the tub and took off his boots.

"How you holdin' up in there?"

Italy looked up from his burns to Prussia. He blushed when he saw the albino shirtless. "I-it feels better now that the 'awesome' Prussia is here to help!" He giggled and then smiled softly. After a while he found himself staring at Prussia's body. He blushed more and looked back down to his burn. "D-do you know when it will go away?" He asked softly noting to look up at Prussia's face. He was probably mad at him for staring.

Feliciano had that cute look on his face again. Gilbert turned himself away, least his already pale complexion give away the slight blush creeping onto his face.

"It shouldn't last too long. Just a little bit of pain at first."

He took off his pants and boxers and picked up the aloe gel and soft-cloth before getting in to the tub. He sat behind Feliciano, his legs on either side of the boy. He had to try and hold back an undignified whine at how cold the water actually was. He soaked the cloth and put some of the gel on it, pulling Feliciano back against him so he could reach the burns.

He started with his arms, gently rubbing the burns with the soothing gel. He lifted Feliciano's other arm and brought both of the boys' hands into his own, tracing them softly with the cloth.

Gilbert leaned in close over Feliciano's shoulder.

"As un-awesome as it may sound, this is really my fault."

Italy blushed more as he felt Prussia body on him. His body was warmer than the bathtub water and it gave him the slight chills. He let Prussia take care of him and his burns, surprised that he wasn't getting turned on or was moaning; Prussia touch felt so great. The gel on the burns made them feel as if they were never there.

He blushed more as he felt Prussia move closer to him. He smiled softly keeping his face straight to hide the blush that was still growing on his face. "It's not your fault. I was going to make some pasta already...I'm just very clumsy when I'm tired. Germany worked me all day. I had to run 20 laps!" He said now feeling more like himself and the burns cooled down.

"I'm kinda jealous," Gilbert said while he put more of the Aloe Vera gel on the cloth, "that he got to work you so hard _all day_." He put a heady emphasis on the last words as he brought the cloth down to the larger burn on Feliciano's thigh, lifting it just higher so that he could have better access to the entirety of the burnt surface, tilting him back into his chest.  
"Hmm... well," he started with a smirk, "I still think there is something I could do to... make up for you having been so uncomfortable because of West."

Italy winced softly as he leg was left up. He was embarrassed. His whole face was red when he saw how close Prussia hand was to his crotch. He leaned back more for him and relaxed as his other burns started feeling a lot better. He let out a soft moan and laid his head back. Prussia hands were to close he could feel himself really close to being turned on.

He blushed more than what seemed possible and spoke up, "A-and what it T-that ...Gilb-bert?" He said with chills going down his back as Prussia got closer to his crotch.

Gilbert placed soft kisses on Feliciano's shoulders before placing one on his ear.

"I can make you feel better. I'm awesome like that."

He brought the cloth up Italy's leg, just skirting around his crotch, bringing it up the boys stomach and to his chest, gently brushing over pert nipples. His other hand held firmly at Italy's waist. The cold water was little help in hindering Gilberts growing arousal.

"Is this alright, Feli? Is it okay?"

Gilbert kissed the back of Feliciano's neck before biting, though it was more of a hold. No real pressure, just as if Gilbert was willing the boy to trust him.

Italys face was as red as a ripe tomato. Feeling Prussia move the cloth over his body made him moan softly again. The small kisses the he was receiving made his head spin. He didn't know what this feeling was, this feeling of almost bursting. He looked down and watched Prussia's hand slid up his chest and felt them brush over his nipples making him wiggle a little. "Ah..." He said softly not knowing what to do or say to answer Prussia. So he nodded softly.

The feel of Prussia's teeth made him moan out a little louder, feeling a stronger tingling between his legs. He closed his legs half way and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling.

"Nnn, don't do that Feli. I wanna see you."

With Gilbert's free hand he nudged Italy's legs further apart. He could see the smaller mans' member becoming erect despite the chill of the water. With the hand he had nudged his little partners legs aside with, he found that curl on Feliciano's head and began to stroke it gently, pulling just a little as he kissed Italy's neck and shoulders, with his other hand lightly ghosting his fingers along the man's erection.

"Feli, you're sure this is okay? You want me to keep going?"

Italy nodded softly again, opening his legs more even after Prussia opened them. The feeling between his legs grew as he felt the hot breath on his back and his fingers crawling up his body. His own breath starting to become heavy. His closed his eyes tighter and let out another moan once his curl was touched. "A-ah...Prussia~!" He moaned pushing himself back against Gilbert more.

Once Prussia touched his erection he almost wanted to close his legs again. It felt so great and wonderful but it was embarrassing to see Prussia's hand touching him in such a naughty place.

Removing his hand from the curl, Gilbert turned Italy's face to the side. He had to press himself a bit more against Feliciano, but he was able to reach himself over and pressed a kiss to the man's' lips. Italy caught on his breath for a short moment after his curl was let go of. Once his face was turned to meet Prussia's, he lost his breath once again.

Now there was no hiding for Gilbert, his arousal pressed so obviously into Feliciano's back, and he made no effort to hide himself. He took a firm hold on Italy's member and pumped a slow, steady rhythm.

"Feli, you have to tell me what you want. I need to know."

Prussia kissed him and he kissed back softly and moaned when he got rubbed. "I-I don't know...G-Gilbert....just...keep going~." He said closing his eyes in pleasure again.

Gilbert moved Feliciano around to face him, placing the man's legs around his waist and pulling him near. Their arousals rubbed together as Gilbert moved in to capture Italy's lips in another tender kiss. He stroked Italy's cheek, with his other hand he gently rolled a nipple, pulling and pinching carefully.  
He broke away from the kiss for air and looked at Feliciano. His damp hair was hanging a little in his face and Gilbert swept it aside, kissing Italy's forehead. He saw the blush that had taken over the man's face. Placing his hands on Italy's ass he lifted him closer, causing even more friction between their two members.  
"Kleiner Vogel, little bird... just one thing, give me one request."

Italy couldn't breathe. Every part of his body was filled with pleasure. He had no Idea what to do. He had never done this before. He was just going to let Prussia take over his body. The amazing feeling of their naughty parts rubbing together was so great. Italy kissed him back as their lips met again. Every single touch was burning Italy's skin with pleasure. Prussia most definitely knew what he was doing. There was no doubt in his mind once he felt Prussia's hands where on his ass. "V-ve...." He murmured softly. Not knowing what to say still. He just said something that his brain told him to. "Per favore di… tenere a toccare m-me." It was in his own tongue, but the meaning remained, he wanted Prussia to keep touching him.

The words took a moment for Gilbert to register. Antonio had taught him a little, and of course the important things.

Prussia switched places with Feliciano, pulling the plug and letting the water begin to drain. With Italy nearly lying down, Gilbert kissed him once more before trailing down his neck to his chest, swirling a nipple with his tongue, lightly rolling it with his teeth, using his hand to pluck at the other. He released the pert nub for a moment, a thin trail of saliva bridging his mouth to Feliciano's body. One hand trailed just over Italy's hardened manhood.

"What do you want me to do?"

Feliciano couldn't keep up with what was going on. His mind was slow on processing this information. In what felt like mere seconds the water was gone and he had gone from a sitting position from on top of Prussia to lying in the tub on bottom of him. His face had started to flush again and he moaned when Prussia had started to tease his nipples. He felt himself get harder and his breath hitched when Prussia's hand was on it. "G-Gilbert.....ah..." He started softly trying his best to get the words out of his mouth. "R-rub me there...please!" He said and lifted his head and torso that his lips would meet with Prussia's again.

Gilbert was quick to respond. His tongue begged entrance to Feliciano's mouth while his hand wrapped around Italy's member bringing out a steady pace that had the boy writhing beneath him. Italy kept kissing him while me moaned and wiggled in pleasure. Their lips together just felt so great so perfect, so right. Gilbert brought his kisses lower again, down past Feliciano's chest. He trailed his tongue over the sun kissed skin of the man's stomach; a stark contrast to his own pale skin. All the good Feliciano could do right now was watch with pleasure glazed eyes and make soft muffled moaning noises. When Prussia got to about his waist line, Italy felt his heart beat pick up. Gilbert kissed just below the navel, soft hairs making an appearance.

He looked Feliciano straight in the eyes when he took the man's head into his mouth, sucking lightly.

Italy felt as if his heart was about to explode the moment Prussia's lips went around his head and started to suck. It was too much of him to handle. He let out a moan and covered his mouth so he wouldn't be so loud. He closed his eyes and wiggled in pleasure again

Gilbert released Feliciano with an audible 'pop' sound.

Italy caught up on his breath when Prussia pulled away. Was that all there was? He wanted more. Right when he was about to speak Prussia spoke up.

"Hey, not awesome man." He moved Italy's hand away from his mouth.  
"I wanna hear you."  
He went back to sucking off the younger man. His tongue trailed from base to tip, he laid kisses and small nips along the length. He took the head back into his mouth again, and went further, taking in much of Feliciano's length. He hummed around it, his fingers working nimbly between the base and lightly stroking his balls.

Feliciano gasped as Prussia's mouth found his hard on again. He moaned at the skillfulness of what Prussia was doing."Oh mi!" He spoke out in Italian as Gilbert took more of him into his mouth. Italy moaned like crazy. His hand searching around for something to grab, while moaning out randomly in Italian, moaning Prussia's name... "Nyah....M-more...Gilbert!"

Hearing Feliciano call out his name, Gilbert realized then that this was not going to work in a bathtub.

Absolutely no part of him wanted to get up, let alone walk, but that's what he did.

Gilbert lifted Italy into his arms and walked out of the bathroom with him, leaving a trail of water behind them.

"Your bedroom, where is it?"

Italy couldn't think anymore. All the pleasure had rushed to his head and made him even more of a klutz. He looked up to Prussia and thought for a second. "I think it's the one in front of Germanys...I don't...know, I usually sleep in his bed…" Italy told him wanting to be on a bed already so he could feel good again.

The directions were vague and blood wasn't exactly getting to his brain at the moment. He opened the first door he came to and was just grateful there was a bed behind it. He stepped in and flipped the lock on the door.

He put Italy on the bed, laying him out amongst the pillows. Gilbert leaned over Feliciano, lightly kissing his shoulders and his chest. He rested his forehead over Italy's heart.

He didn't rest there long. He continued to leave a trail of burning kisses down Feliciano's stomach, returning to where he had been earlier. Taking the man's member in his hand, he ran his fingers up and down the shaft, pressing his thumb lightly on the head. Italy knew this wasn't his room but he didn't care. He just wanted to continue what they started in the bathtub. He moaned softly as those kisses were placed on his body and his face returned to the tomato shade of red it was once before as Prussia fingers teased him skillfully. He kept moaning softly till he was spoken to.

"Hey, I know something that will make you feel even better."

Positioning his mouth over Feliciano's member, he held his hand by the man's mouth.

"Suck."

Feliciano gasped when Prussia's mouth was on him. He moaned loudly then took the fingers in his mouth and started to suck. He rolled his tongue around every finger in his mouth.

Gilbert lifted himself from Feliciano's cock and removed his fingers from Italy's mouth. He got on his knees and lifted the man's legs over his shoulders and ran a finger over the tight ring of Feliciano's entrance.

"You've never done any of this? Not even," he prodded around the entrance, slightly nudging one digit partially in, "to yourself?"

Italy gasped a little once Prussia stopped sucking him. He caught up on his breath and look and Prussia and his new position. He wiggled and moaned when he felt Gilbert start to tease his entrance. He gasped when a finger went inside of him. He shook his head.

"N-no...A-ah!"

"Not at all, huh."  
He pressed that one finger deeper, pressing against the walls, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Italy winced as the finger went deeper into him. "Ah-...P-Prussia....It hurts…!" He said grabbing on to the bed.

He stopped moving his finger.  
"Do you want me to stop, Feli? It will hurt at first... I can't promise it wouldn't be painless..."

Italy looked up to him and shook his head. "N-no...keep going.....I'm just not used to pain…"

"M'kay."

Gilbert pressed his finger back into Feliciano, pressing and stretching him as slowly as he dared. He kissed Italy's stomach lightly as he pressed a second finger against the muscles.

"Breathe, Feli. Deep breaths."

Italy gasped and winced again and the pain. It hurt even more now. Feliciano had tears in his eyes and started to breathe deeply like he was told to. Trying to stay calm as Prussia stretched his insides.  
"G-Gilbert....when will it fell better…? Ahn!"

Gilbert took a deep breath and withdrew his fingers.

"Would you..." he took a deep breath before, "_ ratherdome_? You can just lie back..."

He was choking on the words. What the hell was the awesome him offering?!

"You are a man too... so..."

He couldn't hide the powerful flush that had taken over his face and turned away, rather embarrassed.

Italy looked him confused. Do him?

"Gilbert...your more of a man then me...I can't do manly things." he told him. "Germany had caused more pain to me then what you were doing…"

He said and kissed Prussia turned cheek. "I just wanted to know when it will fell better," He added then giggled "so look at me." he said and turned Prussia face to look at him. He smiled and kissed Prussia softly again, enjoying the feeling of Prussia's lips on his own.

'I'm gonna kick West's ass...'

His thought got no further as the kiss deepened.

"Mein Gott... I think I love you..."

Italy smiled softly and nodded to Prussia.

"Ve Gilbert. I know I love you." He said happily.  
"We can finish this later. Ludwig will be home soon. I don't want to let him see me and you like this. He might hurt you." He said and kissed his cheeks. "So let's play a game or something...or let me finish making some pasta." He said looking down to the burn on his leg. He thought for a second. "I think I'll just wear some underwear and not boxers with a tank top cause I don't want my burns to get touch by clothing" He said.

He stood up and looked around. "This isn't my room. Mine has my flag in it." He said and skipped off to is room

Cockblocked.

Gilbert just stared blankly at the wall for a moment.

'A flag… He can remember that _now_… A fuckin' flag!'

"Not awesome man!"

There was no edge to his voice, Italy was... well, right after all. He ran after him none the less, and chatted him up after being persuaded to put some clothes on.

//////////////

**4.382 words later… **

**Friggin' AWESOME! Anyway I decided that I lied. There will be a little contest, (no cheating, Bella.) If you can guess who was who, (and really this is a little too easy…) I will write you a short one-shot of your choosing. Reviews=love! **


	2. Don't Let It End

**Anyone else notice what I didn't do with them last time? I'm sorry Prussia, Italy has fortitude!**

Don't Let It End

Italy got his clothes on and sat on the couch next to Germany. It had been a couple days after Prussia and Italy had nearly fucked on Germany's bed. Italy the burn on his leg no longer hurt. The ones on his hands and arms were just memories now. Italy hadn't really said anything to Germany, scared that the Prussia thing would slip. Even so, Germany knew something was up. Germany looked over to Italy and asked "Is there something going on? You haven't been yourself this week." Italy just shrugged and waited for Prussia to walk back through the door, faintly paying attention to the program on the television. Prussia and Germany had to go to a meeting but Germany stayed to keep Italy company. Italy looked over to Germany. "Sorry Germany I...." He started to say but was cut off by Germany kissing him. Italy tried to push away with all his strength but he had been caught by surprise. Germany held him tightly and close, kissing him hard.

Gilbert opened the door casually as he walked into the room.  
And then it slammed into the wall.  
"What the fuck is going on here?"  
He comes back after sitting through some bullshit nation meeting, (and why the hell was he there anyway? He wasn't technically a nation anymore!), to see Ludwig on top of Feliciano.  
"West I swear if you don't get the fuck off of him-!"  
He looked so small and confused it made Gilbert's blood boil with anger for his brother.

Germany stopped to look up at his brother. "Why don't you want me on him...he's not yours." He said and Italy started gasping once some of the weight was off of him and he could breathe again. Italy final moved away from under him and ran into Prussia's arms shaking. Germany sighed and stood up and left to go into his room, something of a hurt expression on his face. "P-Prussia...I'm sorry he did that....I don't know why he did....but...it…" He tried stuttering an explanation, hugging Prussia tightly.

Prussia hugged him close, resting his head on the top of Italy's head as he rocked them both side to side, trying to think of some way to sooth him.

"Hey now... well. Just don't... don't worry. The awesome me will protect you." He half mumbled into Feliciano's hair, partially understanding the look that had passed over his brother's face.

"Why don't we go for a walk?"

Italy stopped crying slowly as he was rocked back and forth by Prussia. He could barely hear Prussia but still could make his words out. He looked up to Prussia and kissed him softly then pulled away and nodded. "L-lets go for a walk." He said with a soft smile and grabbed Prussia's hand and walked out of the door that was left open.

The seasons had finally begun to change. The wind was chilly and smelled of winter snow; Berlin was in fall. They walked away from the city central and headed east. Walking a little ways, Prussia stopped suddenly, and stared out in front of him as

Italy was thinking about how good a warm plate of pasta would be in the chilly weather. He smiled and the thought. Then he thought about eating it with Prussia. He smiled wider. Then he thought about kissing Prussia warm lips. He blushed. He was having good little thought moment tell Prussia stopped. Italy looked up to him."Ve, Gilbert...what's wrong?" He asked.

He stopped, staring at the open stretch of land. He flashed back to what had once stood there. He remembered the towering Wall.  
Gilbert's body trembled, he could hear the gunshots, hear the screams, and what was worse, the silence. He usually took a bus to the west side of town when he went to visit his brother, giving him no time to remember.  
"It's been gone for so long... _I've_ been gone for so long..."

Italy looked up to him sadly and worried. "Prussia...." He said softly and hugged his arm tightly. He didn't know what Prussia was talking about but. Italy had to comfort him. He didn't like it when his friends or lovers where sad like this. "Prussia...tell me so I-I can help you." He said tears almost going falling out of his eyes. Italy would always cry when someone around him cried. Cause if someone was sad so was he. He didn't know why it happens it just did. "P-please tell.....me....I don't like you sad..." he said and looked at him and wiped some of Prussia tears off his face.

Prussia looked down at Italy and wrapped his arms around him.  
"Just like that day. Feli, this is where the Berlin Wall stood... just more than 20 years ago... Holding you like this..."  
His voice caught as his heart thumped painfully in his chest.  
"... just like they held each other that day... Feli, thank you. I never got to do this."  
A breeze blew down the street, cooling their sorrow heated faces. Gilbert took a deep breath of the chilled air, feeling it go down like cold water on a hot day.  
"Let's keep going, okay Feli? I'm feeling a lot better than I have in a while. And when I'm feeling this awesome, I really wanna keep going!"

Italy smiled softly. He held on to Prussia's warm body tighter "No problem Gilbert. It's the least I can do." He told him and ran his hand through his hair. "Anything to make you smile!" Italy wiped Prussia last tear off his face and kissed Prussia's red cheek, then nodded, "Let's keep moving on." He said and grabbed Gilberts hand and started to walk with him. "Ah, where are we going anyway?"

"That depends, you hungry or wanna just hang out? My apartment is on this side of town and after what happened..." He waved his arm in a general manner, "_there_, I could only stick around if you were there. And as I have you all to my awesome self, I don't have to bother with that asshole West right now."

Italy smiled softly. "I don't know where I want to go right now. I'm kinda tired, oh, and a little hungry...but I'm always hungry and I want to hand out with you and watch a good movie or some T.V., or both...." Italy said rambling. He looked up to Prussia and smiled wider. "I have no idea what I want to do...You can choose anything you want to." Prussia said and looked forward again. "Maybe we can finish what we were doing that one time," Italy hinted suggestively, "...but that all up to you."

All of the seriousness that had been clouding over Gilbert's expression before vanished in Feliciano's happy little ranting. He couldn't help but feel his confident smile return in full force as he wrapped an arm around the man's shoulders, embracing him.

"Alright!"

The apartment that they arrived at wasn't the best, but they had passed shadier looking spots on their way over. Gilbert's keys jingled as he found the different ones to the door. The inside was surprisingly clean.

"I've been over at West's for so long I haven't had time to fuck up my own place in a while. Oh, and that's also why you won't go in the fridge, if you get what I'm saying, right?" Italy looked around at the place it was kinda clean. He thought Prussia house would be messy. He laughed Prussia's comment.

Prussia made a mock disgusted face at what might be living in his refrigerator.

"Living room, kitchen," he named off the rooms as they walked further back into the building, "bathroom and my room." "Gilbert...I would love to mess up you house with you... because you wouldn't yell at me after." He smiled and looked around at the house. He loved the little tour he was getting. When Prussia said not to enter the fridge he sighed. _Ve~ No pasta then? Must be something scary…'_

"How's it... _mi casa es su casa_."

Italy had been listening vaguely to what Prussia had been saying about where the rooms were. Then something Prussia said made his little thought bubble pop. The words out of Prussia mouth where funny.

Italy laughed loudly at what Prussia said. "Gilbert you're so silly." He said and laughed again and held his stomach. The way Prussia said what he did was killing Italy... In a good way. "You said it wrong! Ve~ you're not trying to speak to Antonio...you speaking to _me_....I-T-A-L-Y..." He stopped and laughed again "I speak Italian not Spanish" He laughed one more time then kissed Prussia softly and broke it. "It's _la mia casa è la sua casa_...In Italian. See the difference?"

Gilbert laughed and wrapped his arms around the Italian, half carrying him back towards his room. He stopped before the closed door for a moment to kiss Feliciano again.

"Well, ya know that Spaniard and I are old buddies…" he kissed Italy again, this time nudging the door open.

"Buddies...? I wanna be more then _buddies_ with you Gily." Italy said kissing Prussia while he kissed him.

Gilbert was mildly taken aback by Feliciano's 'buddy' comment; but only just a moment.

"Oh? More than just buddies?"

Gilbert kissed Feliciano again.

"_I_ haven't had much time with _you_…"

"We can spend as much together as you want." Prussia murmured into the other man's lips.

Prussia pressed his lips back to the young man's mouth, holding himself back from deepening it. He leaned Italy back in his arms a bit, the way tango dancers do when their dance has been completed. Another kiss fell upon his Italy's lips and another moan fell from the man's mouth. When Italy was dipped back his face flushed more.

Prussia's mouth was close to Feliciano's ear when he continued his whispering.

"I think I need to get a little better _acquainted_ with this tongue." He pressed his lips warmly to Italy's, his tongue licking Feliciano's lips as he begged entrance.

Italy blushed when arms wrapped around him. He moaned very softly as he was kissed.

He felt Prussia's warm breath on the shell of his ear. The words made him happy and his head spun even more.

"You can't do that by...." Italy was trying to get out till he was kissed again. He kissed Prussia back and moaned. He opened his mouth for Gilbert as his bottom lip was licked by his oh so sweet tongue.

He laid Italy back on the bed carefully, his knees on either side of the man's hips as he gazed down at him. He bent down to kiss Feliciano's neck, trailing soft kisses up to his ear.

"And what was that, my awesome darling Feli?" He continued to suck at the soft skin of Italy's throat, his hands beginning to trail under the man's shirt.

"I'm afraid with all that sexy moaning I couldn't hear you."

Italy had kept his breathing as even as he could while Prussia put him on his bed.  
"A-ahh..." He said his breath picking up from Prussia kisses. He could fell his body getting heated up and his body getting all tingly. He moaned softly when Prussia began to suck on his neck, and moaned more loudly when Prussia's hand crawled up his shirt giving him shivers and goose bumps on his arms.  
"I-I-I want to be....Gi-Gilbert's lover." He whispered, the blush that was creeping over his face growing redder.

Gilbert pulled away from Feliciano's neck and looked him straight in the face.

"I-I… Ah… That would…" Gilbert could feel his face getting red as well. He hid his face besides Italy's laying his head on the man's shoulder as he whispered to him,

"That would be… so much more than awesome…"

He continued to kiss Italy's neck tenderly as he slowly unbuttoned the shirt the other wore.

"Ah… I…"

Prussia's face was red still as he removed the shirt completely, dropping it to the floor before starting on his own.

Italy smiled as Prussia stuttered cutely. "I'm glad... for me to be your lover…" He said, noticing the blush still on the man's pale face. He smiled and his curl bobbed up and down slightly. He saw Prussia's shirt fall off and stopped Prussia's hands from going any father.  
"Feli..."  
Gilbert ran his hands through Feliciano's hair, lightly brushing that one curl, loving how the blush grew deeper.

Italy moaned softly when Prussia touched his curl. His blush growing _crazily_ deep.

"Mmm, Feli..." he whispered quietly.  
He lightly brushed his hand over Feliciano's stomach and pulled him closer.  
He moaned softly again at the hand on his stomach.

"You're really killing me like this."

Gilbert rolled over on top of Italy, not quite laying on him as he stratled his waist and kissed his neck.  
"You really don't know how cruel you can be!" He laughed against the man's throat.

Italy moaned softly at the small kiss on his neck. "Prussia...I'll tell you something...that will make this more fun for you...though you might know it already." He said putting his hands on Prussia's hips. "It's a thing that really makes me horney...you would like that huh~?" Italy said with a giggle in Prussia's ear.

"I would _love_ to." he whispered huskily. Italy talking so boldly really tuned him on. He ran his hands through Italy's hair, pulling softly at the roots. He gently pulled Feliciano's head back to nibble at the exposed throat.

Italy moved his head back more as well, moaning at the kisses landing on his neck. "A-ah...Gilbert..." He said pushing his middle to meet Prussia's. "I-if you play…with...my curl...I get… really excited." He said softly and embarrassed. "Please...play with my curl..." He moaned.

Gilbert moved one hand to pull at the tip of odd curl on Feliciano's head before trailing lightly down to the base and up again.  
"Really Feli? Just something like this gets you bothered?"

Italy moaned loudly as the curl was pulled. His body started to tingle like crazy when Prussia ran his fingers along it. He nodded at Prussia's question and moaned and closed his eyes. "Mi dio...Gilbert!" The Italian rolled smoothly off his tongue.

Gilbert's other hand moved from the back if Italy's head while the other continued to stroke the curl and lightly trailed down the man's chest, brushing over a nipple and over his softly toned stomach, and lower still until he was palming over Italy's hardening erection.  
"Mm, it does." He kissed Feliciano deeply, pressing his hand a little more roughly against Italy's groin, increasing the friction.

Italy closed his tightly as his curl was continued to be played with and his arousal started to grow. "Gilbert..." He moaned softly as he felt Prussia hand on his hard on. "Gilbert...A-ah..." He said as his head started to spin and his hand started to fuss with the hem of his pants wanting them off. "Gilbert...don't stop." he said, his blush darkening on his face.

Gilbert moved his hands down to pull off Feliciano' pants and boxers in one pull.  
"Mm, Feli~," Gilbert ran his fingers lightly from the base to the head of Feliciano's cock, just putting slight pressure, "you've gotten hard." Italy blushed more as he felt his pants go down and mewled softly as the cold air hit his erection. He gripped the sheets of the bed tightly when he felt colder fingers slid up his erection making him harder.

Gilbert got up and sat between Italy's legs and lifted them over his shoulders, bringing Feliciano's erection to his mouth. He licked the tip slowly before taking in the head.

When his body was moved and Italy saw what kind of position they were in, he was going to protest when Prussia took his member in. He couldn't say anything, or think anything for that matter, when the sudden warmth fell upon him. He held the sheets tightly. "G-Gilbert....A-ahh...Mmm."

Gilbert took Feliciano's length as deep as he could, swallowing around the twitching member. Before laying the man back on the bed he gave the head a few quick licks, tasting pre-cum. He pulled off his own pants and boxers before kneeling again between Italy's legs. He rubbed his hands along Feliciano's thighs.  
"I have something better this time."  
Gilbert leaned over to the night stand on the side of the bed and pulled out bottle of lube.  
"This should work better than last time." He said, opening the bottle and spreading the jell on his fingers.

"Ve... Gilbert ...hurry...keep going." He moaned moving his hand to rub himself softly when Prussia stopped sucking on him.  
"Please stick your fingers in me..." He moaned.

"Eagar now all of a sudden? Can't wait for my five meters eh?"  
Gilbert pressed a slick digit into Feliciano's entrance. Remembering last time, his expression changed to one of concern.  
"Feli, is this alright?"

As the finger slid inside of him he felt a little bit of pain. He was so over blown from having his curl touched he didn't care about the pain.  
"Y-yeah...keep going…please." He moaned.

Gilbert pushed at the ring of muscle, slowly sliding a second finger in.  
"It just hurts a bit at first. This won't be painless, you get that?"  
Gilbert leaned forward and kissed Feliciano's stomach.  
"I don't want to hurt you..."

Italy winced slightly when the other finger went into him. He moved his hand up to his curl and started to play with it, causing him to moan.  
"I-its fine Gilbert....J-just keep going."

Gilbert paused for a moment when he saw Italy take up the curl himself before he began scissoring his fingers lightly, slowly stretching Feliciano further.  
"I'm putting in another, okay Feli?"

Italy gasped and moaned and wiggled around softly.  
"Y-yeah....keep going...please." He said opening his eye to see Prussia's face and played with his curl more.

Gilbert pressed a third finger into Feliciano's tight opening, stretching him wider and thrusting deeply as he searched out a spot that would make the younger man cry out in pleasure.  
"Let me know when something feels good Feli."

While Italy was pleasuring himself through his curl and his soft rubs over his cock, Italy felt something even better role through his body. He let go of his curl and shut his tightly and moaned loudly, the hand he had around his member stroking off tempo a few desperate times before Italy abandoned it all together. After the large pleasure left he looked at Prussia. "Oh god....Gilbert...do that again...please." he gasped.

Gilbert pressed his fingers in to Feliciano's prostate again before withdrawing his fingers entirely. Italy started to shake from pleasure as his prostate was his again.  
"Mmm…" He mumbled feeling himself close tell Prussia took his fingers out.  
He picked up the bottle of lube again, spreading it over his own erection.  
"Feli," he looked the man straight in the eyes as he lined himself to enter him, "I need you to take deep breaths and relax okay?'Cause otherwise this will hurt like hell, so trust me, okay? This will feel awesome I promise."  
He leaned forward and began to press himself in.

"Ahh....Nnn...O-okay" Italy said and started to take slow deep breaths and then he felt Prussia push himself in. It didn't feel that bad but still had a little pain left.

As Gilbert sank himself in all the way, he let out a hiss of air at just how tight Feliciano was.  
"Nng... ye said you hadn't done this before. No damn kidding."  
Wrapping the man's legs around his waist, he set into a slow but erratic rhythm as he thrust carefully into his lover, careful to try and hit that spot within Italy as much as possible.

As Prussia went in, he tried his best to keep his breathing slow.  
It hurt worse than he thought it was going to but he held it in, he wanted to keep going for Prussia.  
"Gilbert...I...." He said almost telling him to stop when Prussia thrust back into him and hit his prostate. It made him stop in mid sentence in favor of letting out a loud moan. It made him want more.  
"Gilbert....G-go...F-faster...Ah! H-harder!" Italy moaned, now quite used to the feeling of Prussia in him.

A groan fell from Gilbert's lips just hearing Feliciano's voice. He opened his eyes and looked at the man.  
"Gott verdammen," Leaning on one arm, he bent over Feliciano and brushed his hand through the smaller man's hair "_schön._ So beautiful..." Italy's face turned a deep shade of red as Prussia whispered little words in his ear, making him shiver like crazy. The pain was gone and all that was left to go through Italy's body were large bolts of pleasure. Italy couldn't think straight and couldn't process the words Prussia was saying. It sounded as far as French in his mind.  
Gilbert hooked his arms under Feliciano's legs and he pressed them back more, deepening and speeding up his thrusts. His eyes screwed shut again as he felt a heat build in his stomach.

Prussia started to pound into him harder and deeper and Italy moaned pittifly, the feeling of his climax building so near in the pit of his stomach.  
"Oh... f-fotte....m-mi dio."

Leaning on one arm, Gilbert reached down to stroke Feliciano's ignored member. He pressed his forehead against Italy's before kissing him deeply.

Italy's breath hitched as he moaned when his arousal was touched. He was going to say something before he felt Prussia's lips on him, though now he could not remember. Italy felt his breath become shallow and felt himself even closer to release.

Gilbert's breathing was getting shallow and quick as he thrust into Feliciano.  
"Cum for me, m'kay?"

Italy shut his eyes tightly and moaned again and arched his back before pulling Prussia back into the kiss. He reached up to play with his curl again and moaned louder before he came on his and Prussia's stomachs.

Gilbert broke the kiss on when he finally came inside Feliciano, gasping for breath. Still thrusting softly and without rhythm, he buried his face in the crook of Italy's neck, panting as he slowed.

Italy's breath had slowed after he felt Prussia come in him. He felt tired, the scent of the other man, though, was calming to him. "Prussia...." He said softly looking over to him. "T-that was… as it should be?" He asked.

Gilbert chuckled a little at Feliciano's words.  
"Yes, that was exactly how it was supposed to be."  
He kissed the man's neck tenderly through a smile.  
"But it feels better after the first time~."

Italy smiled peacefully.  
"Well I can't wait tell the next time then." he said and kissed Prussia's forehead softly.  
Bringing his lips by Feliciano ear he whispered: "Neither can I."  
With that, Gilbert kissed the man deeply.  
Wrapping his arms around Feliciano, he rolled the man on top of him as he continued to kiss him, hugging him tightly.  
"Ich liebe Sie..." he murmured, "mein schöner Wenig Vogel."

"Hm? What was that?" He mumbled dizzily.  
"I said... that I love you." He kissed Italy again.  
"I'll always love you."

***

"You sleepy?" Gilbert yawned as he nuzzled into Feliciano's shoulder. "'Cause I am."

"Ah huh." Italy nuzzled into Prussia's shoulder. "Wei, you feel good."

Prussia wrapped his arms again around Feliciano, and pulled him down beside himself, leaning his forehead against Italy's with a smile.  
"Ti amo, Feli."

The words out of Prussia's mouth gave Italy a pleasant shiver down his spine. Prussia said the few Italian words so beautifully. Italy blushed  
"W-well spoken!" He flushed cutely. "Ti amo, Gilbert." He said and closed his eyes and snuggled into Prussia's chest.

**AHAHA! So there. Prussia, mein darling forever, I am so sorry it took so long. Arugh, I hate having people say that you don't exist anymore! So long as I am German you live! Wei, I don't own you though, but if Germany, Poland and Lithuania don't stop fighting over who gets you, I will buy Konigsberg from Russia myself one day! **


End file.
